now or never
by cookiemonster99xox
Summary: today we fight against Kronos and his army tomorrow we will save or destroy the world yesterday we have to stop this altogether. Join me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Katie, Travis, Conner and many others as we fight to save Olympus and the world! rated t just cause i'm careful perlia and annico
1. You better save her!

Title: Now or never part 1

synopsis/summary: today we fight against kronos and his army tomorrow we will save or destroy the world yesterday we have to stop this altogether. Join me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Katie, Travis, conner and many others as we fight to save Olympus and the world!

Chapter 1: you better save her

"Percy!" Jake Mason clapped me on the shoulder. "We're getting reports-"

"Later," I said. "Where's Annabeth?"

"The terrace. She's alive, man, but . . ."

I pushed past him. Under different circumstances I would've loved the view from the terrace. It looked straight down onto Central Park. The morning was clear and bright. Perfect for a picnic or a hike, or pretty much anything except fighting monsters.

Annabeth lay on a lounge chair. Her face was pale and beaded with sweat. Even though she was covered in blankets, she shivered. Silena Beauregard was wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. Will and I pushed through a crowd of Athena kids. Will unwrapped Annabeth's bandages to examine the wound and I wanted to faint. The bleeding had stopped but the gash looked deep. The skin around the cut was a horrible shade of green

"Annabeth . . ." I choked up. She'd taken that knife for me. How could I have let that happen?

"Poison on the dagger," she mumbled. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?" Will Solace exhaled with relief. "It's not so bad, Annabeth. A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar."

I grabbed a canteen. Will cleaned out the wound with the godly drink while I held Annabeth's hand.

"Ow,"she said. "Ow, ow!" She gripped my fingers so tight they turned purple, but she stayed still, like Will asked. Silena muttered words of encouragement. Will put some silver paste over the wound and hummed words in Ancient Greek-a hymn to Apollo. Then he applied fresh bandages and stood up shakily.

The healing must've taken a lot of his energy. He looked almost as pale as Annabeth.

"That should do it," he said. "But we're going to need some mortal supplies.

He grabbed a piece of hotel stationery, jotted down some notes, and handed it to one of the Athena guys. "There's a Duane Reade on Fifth. Normally I would never steal-"

"I would," Travis volunteered

Will glared at him. "Leave cash or drachmas to pay, whatever you've got, but this is an emergency. I've got a feeling we're going to have a lot more people to treat."

Nobody disagreed. There was hardly a single demigod who hadn't already been wounded . . . except me.

"Come on, guys," Travis Stoll said. "Let's give Annabeth some space. We've got a drug store to raid . . . I mean, visit." The demigods shuffled back inside

Jake Mason grabbed my shoulder as he was leaving. "We'll talk later, but it's under control. I'm using Annabeth's shield to keep an eye on things. The

enemy withdrew at sunrise; not sure why. We've got a lookout at each bridge and tunnel.

"Thanks, man," I said.

He nodded. "Just take your time."

He closed the terrace doors behind him, leaving Silena, Annabeth, and me alone Silena pressed a cool cloth to Annabeth's forehead. "This is all my fault.

"No," Annabeth said weakly. "Silena, how is it your fault?

"I've never been any good at camp," she murmured. "Not like you or Percy. If I was a better fighter . . ."

Her mouth trembled. Ever since Beckendorf died she'd been getting worse, and every time I looked at her, it made me angry about his death all over again. Her expression reminded me of glass-like she might break any minute. I swore to myself that if I ever found the spy who'd cost her boyfriend his life. I would give him to Mrs. O'Leary as a chew toy.

"You're a great camper," I told Silena. "You're the best pegasus rider we have. And you get along with people. Believe me, anyone who can make friend with Clarisse has talent.

She stared at me like I'd just given her an idea. "That's it! We need the Ares cabin. I can talk to Clarisse. I know I can convince her to help us.

"Whoa, Silena. Even if you could get off the island, Clarisse is pretty stubborn. Once she gets angry-"

"Please," Silena said. "I can take a pegasus. I know I can make it back to camp. Let me try."

I exchanged looks with Annabeth. She nodded slightly. I didn't like the idea. I didn't think Silena stood a chance of convincing Clarisse to fight. On the other hand, Silena was so distracted right now that she would just get herself hurt in battle. Maybe sending her back to camp would give her something else to focus on.

"All right," I told her. "I can't think of anybody better to try." Silena threw her arms around me. Then she pushed back awkwardly, glancing at Annabeth. "Um, sorry. Thank you, Percy! I won't let you down!"

Once she was gone, I knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead. She was still burning up.

"You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," I said. "Why did you take that knife?"

"You would've done the same for me."

It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still, I felt like somebody was poking my heart with a cold metal rod.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

I looked around to make sure we were alone. Then I leaned in close and whispered:

"My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."

She got a faraway look in her eyes. Her breath smelled of grapes, maybe from the nectar.

"I don't know, Percy. I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where . . . where is the spot?" I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But this was Annabeth. If I couldn't trust her, I couldn't trust anyone.

"The small of my back."

She lifted her hand. "Where? Here?"

She put her hand on my spine, and my skin tingled. I moved her fingers to the one spot that grounded me to my mortal life. A thousand volts of electricity seemed to arc through my body.

"You saved me," I said. "Thanks."

She removed her hand, but I kept holding it.

"So you owe me," she said weakly. "What else is new?"

We watched the sun come up over the city. The traffic should've been heavy by now, but there were no cars honking, no crowds bustling along the side walks. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the three fates appeared in front of me and Annabeth.

"_**Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase," **_the Fates said in unison.

"Yep that's us."

"Shut it Seaweed Brain."

Me being as childish as I am, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"_**we know you need help so we have found a way to help you stop this war take this box in it you will find five books and a list of names locate these people and then come back here we will be waiting"**_

There was another flash of light and the Fates disappeared again.

"So open the box Seaweed Brain."

"Alright, Wise Girl."

I opened the box like an excited child on Christmas. Inside like the Fates had said was a piece of paper and five books. I got out the paper and me and Annabeth looked at it.

"Alright so we need to find me, you, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Katie, Travis, Conner, Silena and Clarisse but at the bottom it says more people will join you while you are on your journey"

"How are we going to get these people."

"I could help," Nico said on his way out the shadows.

"What are you doing here!"

"Well I hear you have to find some people and as Annabeth is not well enough to leave I thought I could go and find the people on your list."  
"Ok, please bring them back here to us"

"Yeah, sure I'll be back soon."

Not long after Nico had left I realised I was still holding Annabeth's hand and still was when Nico returned with everyone on the list.

"Alright then you two why did you call us here," Thalia asked.

"Three...Two...One...Here comes the answer"

Just as Annabeth finished her sentence the Fates appeared again but this time without the big flash.

"_**I see you succeeded with finding your friends but now I need the rest of you to follow in the example of these two and hold hands."**_

"awkward."

"Shut it Pinecone face!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT KELP HEAD"

"AND I TOLD YOU HOW I FELT ABOUT THINGS AND THEN YOU JOINED THE HUNTERS SO I HAVE NO HELP OR SUPPORT AT ALL!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW YOU FELT," Annabeth shouted joining in.

"Look I'm sorry Thalia I shouldn't have called you Pinecone Face"

"I'm sorry too Perce I shouldn't have left you not after what you told me."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THESE TWO MEAN ABOUT HOW PERCY FEELS!"

"Annabeth calm down"

"No I wont let you take Percy away from me not now not ever, you know I love him yet you let him declare his love to you" Annabeth covered her mouth after realizing she still had an audience and she just told us all she was in love with me.

"_**Alright you have an hour before you will need to be holding hands an alarm will go off 5 minutes before so you can all hold hands good luck demigods."**_

The fates left again so we carried on our argument.

"WISE GIRL, THALS CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP," the girls suddenly froze to look at me on top of a table next to them.

"WHAT PERCY"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME THALIA IS NOT TRYING TO TAKE ME AWAY I TOLD HER ABOUT HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU WHEN SHE HAD JUST WOKEN UP FROM BEING A TREE, YOU PROBABLY KNOW WHAT I TOLD HER AND NICO CAN SHOW YOU HE LIKES TO EAVES DROP"

**Nico's eavesdropping**

"_Thals I don't know what to do I love her but she loves luke and I don't know what to say around her"_

"_Perce I love you I mean your my best friend but Annabeth I won't let her get hurt which is why I'm telling you this now... I'm leaving I'm going to let Artemis and her hunters find us and I'm going to join her"_

"_Why tell me and not her?"_

"_Because she will need a shoulder to cry on when I do tell her I want you to be there for she might look it but she is not as strong as you think"_

" _I love her Thals and I promise I will never ever hurt her I love her to much"_

"_Perce it's all right I believe you"_

"_Thals you are amazing I love you as my best friend of course"_

"_Love you too P love you too"_

**End of Nico's eavesdropping**

"You love me," Annabeth whispered.

"Yeah Wise Girl I do" to prove it I walked straight up to her and kissed her. However I did notice that Thalia went from her normally straight face to a look of is that jealousy. Thalia jealous? I knew I was over thinking all of this but I couldn't resist I pulled away from Annabeth and told her I was just going to speak to Thalia.

"Hey T are you Ok?"

"Sure P why wouldn't I be"

"Um I don't know, are you okay with me being with Annabeth"

"P I love you no I'm in love with you"

* * *

**ok so this is my first go at a story on here and this chapter took up sixteen pages so now im a little tired thanks guys please read and review **


	2. Gods!

Chapter 2: Gods!

"T why didn't you tell me!"

"because you love Annabeth"

"but I loved you from the moment I first carried you down to the big house"

"YOU WHAT NOW!"

"SHHHHHH!"

"sorry P I just need to say this I want no actually I need to kiss you"

" I can't do that T I'm sorry and there is the alarm we better go get back to the group"

"Can I at least kiss your check?"  
I nodded and she leant up an gave my cheek a kiss. I blushed and I could almost feel the anger radiating off Annabeth.

"Hey babe calm down," I whispered in her ear. We all grabbed hands and were whisked away I flash of orange light. We landed on the cold hard floor and looked up to see the gods. They were all there and throne room was in perfect tact.

"Who are you?" Zeus demanded.

"We are demigods from the future and were sent by the Fates to try and change the future."

"Well introductions," replied Zeus.

"First you have to promise not to kill anyone here"

"We promise."

"Swear on the river Styx," I said.

"P!"

"No T I kinda don't want to be killed and I'm sure you don't either"

"Alright we swear on the river Styx not to kill anyone when we find out who you are."

"Who wants to go first how about we go Travis, Conner, Katie, Silena, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Annabeth, Nico , Thalia and finally me yeah"

They all murmured in agreement.

"Alright so I'm Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes and master pranker at Camp Half-Blood."

"I'm his brother Conner Stoll, Son of Hermes and a master pranker at Camp Half-Blood."

"I'm Katie Gardener, Daughter of Demeter."

" I'm Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite."

" Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, retriever of the golden fleece"

" Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes and wanderer of the Labyrinth."

"I'm Grover Underwood, Satyr, Seeker, searcher, found pan, Lord of the Wild, Retriever of the bolt and the first satyr to survive the search for pan, walker of the labyrinth and finder of Artemis, retriever of the golden fleece and finally defeater of the Hydra."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus, retriever of the bolt, defeater of the hydra, retriever of the fleece, survivor of the sirens, defeater of Polymepheus, Holder of the sky, wanderer of the labyrinth."

" I'm Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King."

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis."

"Perseus Jackson I prefer Percy, Son of Poseidon, defeater of Minotaur twice, Hydra, Medusa, Polymepheus, Telekines, Chimera, Empousai, Alecto, yeah and many others, retriever of the bolt and the fleece, wanderer of the labyrinth, I bear the curse of Achilles and um I think that's it"

"Wow, all right we have 5 books to read and the first is called Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightening Thief," Hermes exclaimed.

"Oh okay who wants to start?" I asked.

"Umm I will," Thalia volunteered.

"Ok here's the book"

"Oh and P after this chapter can I talk to you."

"Yeah sure."

**CHAPTER 1 I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER **

"Perce, how did you manage that?"

"To be honest T I have no idea."

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. **

"Did anyone?"

"Shut it Death Breath."

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth,and try to lead a normal life Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you Don't say I didn't**

**warn you. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. **

**Until a few months ago, I was a **

**boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in **

**up state New York. **

**Am I a troubled kid? **

"YES!" all the kids from Camp shouted.

**Yeah. You could say that. I could start at any point in my short**

**miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last **

**May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus,**

**heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient**

**Greek and Roman stuff **

"So much fun," Athena said.

**I know-it sounds like torture. **

All of us laughed at this.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. **

**Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair.**

**He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. **

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes **

**and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of **

**Roman armour and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Percy!"Annabeth exclaimed.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. **

**At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy, was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school **

**when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

"Go Percy!"Hermes said.

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea. This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, red headed kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the **

**head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

"EWWW!" Aphrodite squealed.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was **

**the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her **

**because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or **

**even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. **

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter.."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. **

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens.. **

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess ^ **

**was about to get myself into. **

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour **

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black **

**and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years **

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eyes. Mrs. Dodds was this little maths teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She **

**looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last maths teacher had a nervous breakdown. **

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, **

**honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old maths workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human.**

**He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right.. **

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?. **

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir.. **

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?. **

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?. **

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ….**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-. **

"GOD HOW DARE YOU INSULT US!"

"Calm down he will correct me."

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked **

"**Titan," I corrected myself. **

"See!"

"**And … he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-. **

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me **

"**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won.."**

"Huh you summed that whole thing into a couple of sentences"

**Some snickers from the group **

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'. **

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" **

"**Busted," Grover muttered **

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair **

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears **

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir..**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part **

**of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" **

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson..." **

**I knew that was coming **

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?. **

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. **

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me **

"**About the Titans?. **

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it.. **

"**Oh.. **

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.. **

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenge_ **

**us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"You know I asked him about this and he actually was!"

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfire from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing ink. Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were **

**from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere **

"**Detention?" Grover asked **

"**Na," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius.."**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"aha P"

"T!"

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little way uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Mommy's boy"

"Shut it Ares yes I am and-"

"And he is proud because his mum is awesome, so I would advise you shut your mouth before you have for angry demigods against you!"

"Thanks T" I whispered in her ear.

"No prob P" she said and kissed me on the cheek.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella **

**stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table **

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing **

**from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap **

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos **

**I tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" **

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us **

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-. **

"**-the water-. **

"**-like it grabbed her-. **

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-" **

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks.. **

**That wasn't the right thing to say **

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her.." **

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. **

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said **

"**But-. **

"**You-will-stay-here.. **

**Grover looked at me desperately **

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying.. **

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now.. **

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum **

**entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop **

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it. **

"**You've been giving us problems, honey," she said **

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am.." **

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?. **

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was 's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me **

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am.. **

**Thunder shook the building.**

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer lest **

**pain.." **

**I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'_ **

**realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or **

**worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"**Well?" she demanded **

"**Ma'am, I don't…. **

"**Your time is up," she hissed **

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melter_ **

**into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

**Then things got even stranger **

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand **

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air **

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't e **

**pen any more. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day **

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!. **

**And she flew straight at me **

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword **

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss. **

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. I was alone **

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something **

**Had I imagined the whole thing **

**I went back outside. It had started to rain Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**I said, "Who?. **

"**Our teacher. Duh!.**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away **

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was**

**He said, "Who?" **

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me **

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious.. **

**Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson.. **

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. **

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?.**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?. **

"**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher.. **

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a **

**Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?" **

"Alright that's end of the chapter P can I talk to you now."

"Sure T" We walked out of the throne room and sat on a bench.

"What's up Thals?"

"Let me kiss you"

"What no"

"Please Annabeth doesn't need to know"

"I'm so sorry T I can't but from now on you are my best friend yeah"  
"Yeah I'm sorry P"

"You need a hug."

"Yeah please."

We sat there and hugged then she leant up, kissed me on the cheek and then started crying. We just sat there and I held her why she cried.


	3. shocking revolations

A/N – THIS IS A BREAK CHAPTER OR MAYBE TWO WHERE YOU WILL PROBABLY SEE SOME TRUTH OR DARE AND MORE OF THE LOVE TRIANGLE

Chapter 3

Me and Thalia were still sitting hugging when Nico came out to say we were going to play truth or dare for a while. To say he was shocked to see Thalia crying was an understatement. The thing is I'm with Annabeth and Thalia is crying on my shoulder and it's bound to look odd.

"Look Nico She was upset about something and I was -"

"Hey Perce calm down it's fine I can see she is in need of her best friend at the moment, do you want me to go?"

"T, Nico's here do you want him to go."

"Get him to come here and join us in the hug tell him I need both my best friends right now."

"She said come here and join us in the hug because she needs both of her best friends."

Nico walks over and sat on the bench as well. He kissed Thalia on the head, we all sat there hugging for I don't know how long but Annabeth came out and saw us and you could almost see the jealousy pouring out of her. Thalia whimpered an I'm sorry if i've got you in trouble. I bent down to her ear and whispered

"T it's fine i'll sort it later."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TO HUGGING HER, DEATH BREATH DOESN'T HUG ANYONE AND YOU SEAWEED BRAIN ARE MY BOYFRIEND YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO HUG OTHER GIRLS AND WHISPER IN THEIR EARS!"

"DON'T CALL ME DEATH BREATH"

"LOOK ANNABETH T WAS UPSET AND WE WERE COMFORTING HER SHE NEEDS HER BEST FRIENDS RIGHT NOW."

"FINE UNTIL YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WETHER OR NOT YOU ARE MINE OR HERS WE ARE OVER OH AND HER NAME IS THALIA NOT T!"  
"RIGHT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ANNABETH THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY BEST FRIENDS BEING THERE FOR ME AND I LIKE THE WAY NICO AND P CALL ME T THE SAME WAY I CALL PERCY P AND NICO NIC ITS THE SAME NOW PLEASE GO AWAY WE WERE HAVING A BEST FRIENDS MOMENT!"

"Hmph!"

Okay so I'm now single, hot and have my bf crushing on me but I still love wise girl but I love T more.

"Who wants to go play truth or dare"

"We do but give us one second I really have to speak to T okay Nic"  
"Yeah sure i'll tell them you'll be in soon"

"Thanks Nic"

Nico goes inside and me and T are left to talk. I really don't know what to say so I turn around and kissed her. She immediately kissed back and with all the fireworks going off in my head that weren't there when I kissed Annabeth. After about 2 minutes we pulled away and started to get up.

"P wait please before you go are you in love with me"

"Yes T I am"

"Does this mean we're together"

"Yes and I don't care what anyone else thinks"

"Awesome well lets get in there."

I stuck my hand out and she took it. Putting my arm round her shoulder, she put hers around my waist and put her head on my shoulder and right now at this very moment in time I was the happiest I have been.

"Hey you two we decided not to play truth or dare and just – aaaaaahhhh," Silena screamed.

"WHAT" the rest of the campers shouted.

"You two are finally together yay!"

"Yeah well can you just finish what you were saying"

"Oh right yeah we're not going to play truth or dare and just carry on with the story."

"Okay."

The next thing I knew I was being slapped round the face by Annabeth.

"OI!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO PERCY GET YOUR DAD TO DROWN ME OH WAIT YOU CAN'T BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE FATAL FLAW!"  
"SHUT UP ANNABETH I KNOW YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH LUKE AND NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU BRING UP MY FATAL FLAW IT WON'T AFFECT ME BECAUSE EVERYONE IS ABOUT TO KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE AND WHO I REALLY AM!"

"WHAT!"

"I AM PERSEUS JACKSON SON OF POISDON MY FATAL FLAW IS PERSONAL LOYALTY WHICH IS WHY ANNABETH I CAN NEVER STOP LOVING YOU EVEN IF IT IS ONLY AS MY BEST FRIEND, HOWEVER IT DOES ME I CAN BE IN LOVE WITH THALIA GRACE. ANNABETH CHASE, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA HER FATAL FLAW IS HUBRIS AND WHEN WE WERE LOOKING FOR GROVER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO SHE WAS ALMOST KILLED BY THE SIRENS BECAUSE SHE SAW WHAT SHE WANTED THE MOST AND I SAW IT TOO SHE JUST WANTED HER FAMILY TO LOVE HER AND MORE IMPORTANTLY SHE WANTED LUKE CALLESTAN!"

"PERCY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"  
"I HAVE DONE WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE ALONG TIME AGO OUTSMARTED YOU I MAY NOT LOOK IT BUT I'M ACTUALLY VERY SMART!"

"WHAT EVER PERCY YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME -" Nico had just walked up to her and kissed her. At first she looked shocked and then she started kissing him back. As soon as they had stopped kissing Clarisse said "All right shall we read chapter 2"

"Yeah you want to read."

"Sure."


End file.
